Joyeux Cauchemar
by L'Illusionniste
Summary: OS. "Elle courut, ne se souciant pas de faire du bruit ou non. Il se passait quelque chose d'atroce, elle en était certaine." Quand Yûki reçoit un étrange appel de son père adoptif et qu'un étrange évènement se déroule à l'Académie Cross...


**Voici la première fic que je publie sur le fandom ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**C'est un court OS** **que j'ai écrit d'après l'idée de _Kura Tsukiyomi_.**

**J'avais pensé mettre le titre et une partie de la dernière phrase en anglais, mais ça aurait été hypocrite de ma part vu que je n'aime pas la langue et la parle très mal. ^^'**

**Je ne pense pas avoir fait de fautes, mais si c'est le cas je m'en excuse (et m'empresserais de la corriger).**

**Au fait, certaines phrases en italique sont reprises du début du tome un et du Fanbook. (En clair, elles ne sont pas de moi, mais je trouvais qu'elles collaient bien à l'histoire.)  
**

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Raaah ! râlait la chargée de discipline lors de la fin de sa ronde. Les filles de la Day Class sont vraiment exaspérantes ! Elles pourraient me laisser dormir au lieu de venir prendre en photo les gars de la Night Class ! »

Elle venait en effet de trouver trois élèves indisciplinées qui avaient (une fois de plus) tenté leur chance. Et ce n'était, malheureusement, certainement pas la dernière fois qu'elles se faisaient prendre.

Après un dernier regard jeté dans la salle de classe des vampires, Yûki alla se coucher. Enfin ! Du calme et du repos, elle en avait bien besoin.

Elle se faufila dans sa chambre, essayant de laisser son amie Yori dans les limbes du sommeil dans lesquelles elle se trouvait rarement plongée quand la fille du directeur rentrait de sa surveillance de nuit. Effort pour le moins appréciable… qui fut réduit en miettes par une retentissante sonnerie. La chargée de discipline se figea sur place. Elle éteignit rapidement le téléphone portable que seuls elle et Zéro, du fait de leur fonction de Gardiens, étaient autorisés à posséder parmi les élèves (vampires compris) et à n'utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Yori ne réagit même pas. La tête enfouie sous l'oreiller, elle semblait être profondément endormie. Yûki ne pouvait même pas voir un seul de ses cheveux dépasser de la couette. Son amie avait l'habitude de s'enfoncer dans ses couvertures dès l'instant où elle se couchait et s'endormait comme une masse. Elle travaillait trop pendant la journée, d'après Yûki.

Cette dernière soupira de soulagement, contente d'avoir réussi à ne pas déranger son amie. Mais elle était tout de même intriguée par l'appel qu'elle venait de recevoir et elle ralluma l'appareil.

« _Directeur _» affichait l'écran lumineux qui indiquait qu'un message vocal venait de lui être laissé. Inquiète cette fois, la chargée de discipline se hâta d'écouter le message. Son père adoptif avait-il un problème ?

_« Ah ! Yûki chérie !_ »

Des grésillement coupèrent un instant la voix.

_« Vite ! Krr… iiillon provisoire ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »_

Un bruit sourd retentit à travers le combiné. Puis ce fut la fin de l'appel.

Paralysée, Yûki laissa tomber son téléphone au sol. Il se brisa sous l'impact.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se remettre.

Elle courut, ne se souciant plus de faire du bruit ou non. Il se passait quelque chose d'atroce, elle en était certaine.

Elle dévala les nombreuses marches, manquant de peu de se rompre une jambe elle traversa le parc de l'académie de toutes ses forces, piétinant la pelouse digne d'un magazine. Et, enfin, elle arriva devant l'ancien dortoir de la Night Class. Ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant, elle se rua sur la porte qu'elle ouvrit d'un bon coup de pied.

Mais un abominable spectacle l'attendait.

_Vampire_

Les élèves de la Night Class étaient tous là.

_C'est…_

Ceux de la classe de jour également.

… _un monstre à visage humain qui boit le sang des hommes._

Yûki tomba à genoux, trop horrifiée pour réagir.

_Les vampires existent…_

L'odeur de sang saturait l'atmosphère.

_Vous ne le saviez pas, c'est tout._

Les cadavres des humains traînaient au sol, jetés comme de vulgaires déchets.

_C'est leur vrai visage, la nuit, après les cours, lorsqu'ils ont enlevé leur uniforme…_

Les derniers survivants la fixaient, les yeux vitreux, les vampires plongeant leurs crocs dans leur cou.

_Leurs yeux rouges et brillants vous observent…_

Yûki hurla.

_Les yeux terrifiants des vampires…_

Kaname et Zéro, la bouche en sang, la regardaient depuis son entrée. A leurs pieds trônaient le cadavre de Yori et celui, encore frais, du Directeur qui tenait encore un morceau du téléphone avec lequel il avait tenté de la prévenir.

… _dont on ne peut se détacher…_

C'en fut trop. Son esprit se déconnecta.

.

Yûki se réveilla en sursaut.

Elle se trouvait dans son lit, trempée de sueur, mais intacte. Cependant, le lit d'à côté était vide.

Dans la lueur du jour, Yûki pouvait discerner les oreillers placés de façon à reproduire une forme humaine.

Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine.

« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! », dit-elle à voix haute, plus pour se rassurer qu'autre chose.

Yori s'était juste levée un peu plus tôt… Mais l'inquiétude lui tordait l'estomac. Pourquoi Yori avait-elle mis des oreillers à sa place ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Ou s'était-elle simplement déjà levée ? Il était pourtant tôt…

…

L'heure ! Vite, l'heure !

Là ! Son portable ! Elle le prit, manquant de le faire violemment tomber de sa table de chevet au sol par son geste trop vif.

6h18…

Ouf, Yori se levait en général au quart. Mais à quoi donc pouvait bien rimer cette mascarade avec les coussins ? Yûki n'eut pas le loisir de se poser plus de questions : son portable sonna.

Tremblante, elle accepta l'appel.

« O… Oui ?

– _Ah ! Yûki chérie ! Viens vite au pavillon provisoire !_

– Que se pass… ? »

Il avait déjà raccroché.

Plus paniquée que jamais et voulant à tout prix éviter que son cauchemar ne se réalise, Yûki courut. Elle courut encore plus vite que dans son songe. Sa terreur lui donnait des ailes. Mais elle allait encore trop lentement, beaucoup trop… Le temps filait toujours plus vite…

Son cœur battait follement quand, enfin, elle arriva devant la porte. Elle la poussa, doucement, le plus discrètement possible. C'était trop tard, elle le savait.

Le sang pulsait à ses tempes. Douloureusement.

L'effroi la submergea.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un coup de vent.

.

Le Directeur ainsi qu'une bonne partie des classes de jour et de nuit était présents.

Yori et Zéro se tenaient devant les autres.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE YÛKI ! » était écrit en grandes lettres sur la banderole qu'ils brandissaient.


End file.
